Parallel Hearts
by Lullyra
Summary: Loki et Erik, deux histoires différentes qui finissent par s'entremêler. Slash.


Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant ceci… Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel. Merci Marvel !

Rating : M

Pairing : Magneto/Loki. Un ship fort obscure mais tellement séduisant. Pis Thorki et Cherik aussi.

Note de l'auteur : J'aime le couple « Magneki ». Et vu qu'il y a peu de fics dessus, j'écris la mienne. C'est aussi simple que ça. Ca se passe après X-Men First Class, et avant Thor. Donc Loki ignore que Thor n'est pas son frère adoptif. Je sais que ya pas mal d'années d'écart entre XMFC et Thor, mais évitez de trop penser à la cohérence du temps si vous voulez profiter de cet OS. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux/celles que ça pourrait gêner. Je précise aussi que cet OS est également un exercice de style, j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait. Et rien à voir mais le titre vient d'une chanson de Fiction Junction, qui sert aussi d'opening à Pandora Hearts. J'en profite également pour remercier Peneloo en super beta lectrice =D

Bref, bonne lecture ^^

oOoOo

Loki regardait d'un œil distrait le paysage urbain à l'extérieur. Une pluie morne et diluvienne tombait sur la ville, rendant floues et indistinctes les silhouettes des voitures et des passants. Tous ces humains se ressemblaient après tout, alors que la pluie les rende indistincts, quelle différence ? Ils marchaient dans cette ville terne de la même façon qu'ils avançaient dans leurs vies misérables. Sans réel but, vautrés dans un océan de futilités et incapables ne serait-ce que d'apercevoir le drame de leur existence. Ils étaient humains. Tout simplement dénués d'intérêt, pour un dieu comme Loki. L'espace d'un instant, la perspective de rentrer sur Asgard parut plus agréable que de rester accoudé à la table d'un café à contempler le théâtre grotesque qu'était une simple ville terrienne. Si seulement il n'y avait pas Thor…

Comment ce dieu arrogant et sûr de lui pouvait encore lui parler de cette façon si franche ? Etait-il aussi aveugle ? Ne voyait-il pas à quel point la situation était invivable pour le dieu de la malice ? Son frère était définitivement un idiot.

Loki aimerait bien lui aussi s'attirer le regard rempli d'admiration de leur père. Il aimerait bien qu'on arrête de toujours tout rapporter à Thor. Même lui. Car bien évidemment, quand on parlait de Loki, c'était toujours le « frère de Thor ». Par contre quand il s'agissait du dieu du tonnerre, Loki n'était certainement pas mentionné. Après tout, quelle importance revêt un dieu réservé, qui pense avant d'agir ? A Asgard, la prudence est appelée faiblesse. Et Thor, en puissant idiot, s'attire les faveurs de tous. Il ne doit sans doute même pas connaître le sens de ce mot, « prudence ».

Loki se dit que les Asgardiens n'étaient en réalité pas plus avancés, sur le plan intellectuel du moins, que ces humains sensés leur être inférieurs.

Il ressentait néanmoins une certaine fierté à être le seul conscient de cette triste réalité. Alors après tout, ça voulait sûrement dire que lui était le seul à être supérieur à tout ce monde ridicule.

Il faillit sourire, mais sa morosité reprit le dessus. Il aimerait tellement s'offrir le loisir de ne plus penser à tout ça, à son idiot de frère, à son père qui semblait oublier son existence… Et pour ce qui est de ne plus penser, les humains avaient mis au point diverses choses qu'il fut tenté d'essayer pour une fois. Lui, le dieu connu pour son esprit, souhaitait abrutir celui-ci. C'était risible.

Mais Loki avait réellement besoin de quelque chose de plus fort qu'un simple café.

Il voulait faire taire tous les chuchotements dans sa tête qui lui demandaient d'haïr Thor.

C'était son grand frère après tout.

La nuit allait tomber, il était temps pour lui d'essayer ces lieux typiquement humains où on vous vendait de l'oubli en bouteille. Les bars.

oOoOo

Erik contemplait d'un air absent le spectacle citadin depuis l'intérieur. Une musique lancinante et triste sortait des enceintes, rendant imprécises et confuses les conversations des clients et des serveurs. Toutes ces paroles étaient presque les mêmes après tout, alors que la musique les rende confuses, quelle différence ? Ils parlaient dans ce bar quelconque de la même manière qu'ils vivaient leurs existences pathétiques. Voués à s'éteindre et incapables ne serait-ce que d'imaginer le désastre qu'était leur vie. Ils étaient humains. Une simple espèce vaine et dépassée, pour un mutant comme Erik. Pendant quelques secondes, l'idée de retourner dans son repaire lui sembla plus intéressante que de rester assis au comptoir d'un bar à regarder le théâtre idiot qu'était un banal lieu de rencontre humain. Si seulement il y avait Charles…

Comment ce mutant gentil et confiant avait-il pu lui sourire de manière si candide ? Etait-il stupide à ce point ? N'avait-il pas conscience que la guerre entre mutants et humains était inévitable ? Son ancien amant était complètement sourd aux menaces qui pesaient sur leur espèce.

Erik souhaiterait lui aussi croire que la cohabitation entre les deux espèces était possible. Il souhaiterait vraiment que la Terre soit assez grande pour tous. Pour Charles. Car ainsi, il n'y aurait plus de camps, d'ennemis, d'alliés. Ils seraient toujours aussi proches qu'avant. Mais Erik avait déjà vécu une situation similaire. Il savait bien que les humains, effrayés par une nouvelle espèce, une espèce différente, les persécuteraient. Les massacreraient. Après tout, quelle importance donnent-ils au futur de l'humanité, quand ils sont trop occupés à trembler de peur ? Sur Terre, la différence est appelée tare. Et les mutants, en personnes uniques, s'attireront les foudres de tous.

Erik pensa pourtant que les mutants n'étaient pas toujours plus avancés, vu qu'ils étaient occupés à se battre entre eux, que ces humains leur étant clairement inférieurs.

Il réfuta cependant bien vite cette idée en ressentant presque de la honte à y avoir pensé. Peu importait son combat avec Charles, ça ne voulait sûrement pas dire que les mutants étaient au même niveau que ces humains lamentables.

Il faillit soupirer, mais son masque d'indifférence reprit le dessus. Il avait tellement envie de s'offrir le plaisir de ne plus réfléchir à tout ça, à cet aveugle de Charles, aux protégés de ce dernier qui avaient les mêmes convictions pacifistes… Et pour ce qui est de ne plus réfléchir, il avait bien une petite idée de la solution. Quoi de mieux pour se vider l'esprit l'espace d'une nuit que d'assouvir un désir presque animal ? Quand bien même il s'agissait de profiter d'un non mutant. Quelle ironie. C'était risible.

Mais Erik avait cruellement besoin de quelque chose de plus efficace qu'une bière.

Il désirait ne plus avoir à entendre tous les murmures dans sa tête qui lui disaient que c'était lui qui avait abandonné Charles.

C'était le choix de ce dernier après tout.

Et dans la nuit noire et profonde, il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui faire oublier Charles en partageant son lit.

Il observa les autres clients du bar avec un peu plus d'intérêt. Son regard ne tarda pas à s'arrêter sur le seul autre homme seul. Il était plutôt grand, paraissait jeune, et possédait des cheveux noirs, des jambes longues… Et un visage parfait qui reflétait une indifférence profonde pour les gens autours de lui qui essayaient vainement de commencer une discussion avec lui. Il était assurément très beau. De plus, il portait des vêtements sobres mais élégants qui le mettaient en valeur. Mais il avait l'air terriblement perdu. Ca se voyait dans son regard. S'il avait été Charles, il aurait tout de suite pu savoir son histoire. Il aurait pu lui dire les mots qu'il fallait. Mais il n'était pas Charles. Il se fichait de son histoire, de lui dire les bons mots. Il voulait juste avoir le corps de cet homme magnifique à sa merci pour la nuit.

Loki jeta un regard méprisant à une femme pas si sobre qui tentait de lui parler et qui finit par partir en lançant un vague « salaud ». Pour le principe sans doute. La même scène s'était répétée sans cesse depuis qu'il était là. Hommes, femmes… Ca n'arrêtait pas. A croire que les humains étaient particulièrement sensibles à son physique de dieu. Si Thor était à sa place, il se serait déjà lié d'amitié avec toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le bar. Ils seraient tous en train de rire en buvant leurs bières. Mais il n'était pas Thor. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lier d'amitié avec tous ces insectes nuisibles, de rire et boire avec eux. Il souhaitait juste qu'on le laisse oublier son frère.

Un autre homme vint à sa rencontre. Loki faillit l'ignorer royalement, mais il sentit quelque chose de différent chez cet homme. De moins humain sans être divin. C'était intriguant.

Erik aussi, une fois assis à côté du dieu de la malice, sut instinctivement qu'il n'était pas du tout comme les autres. De moins humain sans être mutant. C'était étrange.

Ils restèrent un instant perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, se demandant quoi dire. Loki n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Erik, et vice-versa. Les deux hommes se retrouvaient malgré eux dans une situation inédite. Ils avaient l'impression d'être proches tout en étant particulièrement différents. C'en était presque dérangeant, de ne pas savoir à ce point la réalité.

Erik regretta de ne pas être Charles, il aurait pu lire dans son esprit.

Loki regretta de ne pas être Thor, il aurait pu lui demander franchement.

Se rendant compte qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à oublier leurs problèmes respectifs, ils soupirèrent en même temps. Et le remarquèrent. Ils se regardèrent fixement sans que l'un ou l'autre n'essaye de parler.

La situation commençait à devenir de plus en plus intéressante.

Erik réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait de plus en plus envie de faire sien cet homme fascinant, mais il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement le lui dire. Quoi que… Après tout, si cet homme était aussi perdu qu'il en avait l'air, pourquoi pas ? Mais à sa grande surprise, il entendit le brun parler avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Je m'appelle Loki. Enchanté. »

Loki avait l'impression que c'était la chose la plus idiote et la plus maladroite qui ne soit jamais sorti de sa bouche. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. A son grand soulagement, l'homme répondit de la même façon.

« - De même. Moi c'est Erik. »

Ils étaient tous les deux pareillement surpris d'avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi anodin. Après s'être encore fixés sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, Loki commença à rire. De façon presque nerveuse. Ils étaient tous deux ridicules. Ils étaient tous deux peu à leur place dans ce bar.

Erik se détendit d'un coup en entendant ce rire bizarre, qui faisait peu naturel, peu joyeux. Au moins, Loki était aussi unique qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord. Ca le rassurait, d'une certaine façon. Et puis c'est vrai qu'ils devaient former un drôle de couple. Il esquissa un sourire. Loki, plus calme, finit par lui demander :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Je viens me changer les idées.

- On est deux alors. »

Ils restèrent une fois de plus sans rien dire pendant un moment, méditant les paroles de l'autre. Puis Erik reprit en désignant le verre de Loki :

« - Et ça marche ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Erik n'y tint plus. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de continuer encore longtemps ce jeu de questions-réponses qui ne menaient à rien, et Loki avait l'air prêt à accepter. Après tout, ils poursuivaient le même but.

« - Je connais quelque chose de plus efficace si tu tiens vraiment à penser à autre chose. »

Loki n'était pas naïf. Il commençait à pressentir la suite des évènements. Cette discussion allait devenir ennuyeuse si elle continuait ainsi sans les mener nulle part. Et après tout, ils étaient tous deux à la recherche de la même chose. Alors pourquoi pas ? Il sourit, sans aucune tendresse.

« - Je crois que je vois de quoi tu parles. »

Erik sourit de la même façon. Ils sortirent précipitamment, sans un mot. Le contrôleur de métal prit sans douceur la main du dieu et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les rues de la ville en direction de son appartement. Loki se laissa faire. Il ne voulait plus décider de quoi que ce soit pour la nuit. Il ne demandait que l'oubli. Et s'il lui fallait s'abandonner dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, soit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'appartement d'Erik, et une fois à l'intérieur, ce dernier plaqua avec rudesse son amant d'un soir sur le lit et commença à le déshabiller. C'était comme avoir un pantin inanimé. Loki le regardait l'air de dire « fais moi jouir au plus vite, je me fiche bien du reste ». Jamais Charles ne s'était montré aussi soumis.

Loki fut bientôt nu, son corps superbe exposé à la merci du mutant. Erik ne put s'empêcher de caresser avec délice le torse finement musclé du dieu. Loki frémit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce brusque instant de douceur. C'était plutôt agréable.

Cependant, Erik redevint l'homme rude qu'il était juste avant. Il prit le dieu de la malice sans plus de préambules.

Loki eut mal, très mal. Il ne put retenir un cri et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Mais il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de suivre Erik. Pour lui, ressentir douleur ou plaisir ne faisait aucune différence. Il n'avait demandé aucun des deux en particulier. Alors la situation lui convenait très bien.

Erik se sentait bien en Loki. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de satisfaction. Et il ne regretta pas d'avoir ramené Loki chez lui. Pouvoir prendre et souiller cet homme magnifique sans aucune retenue était un délice. Donc l'instant présent lui plaisait beaucoup.

Mais ses pensées finirent néanmoins par s'égarer vers Charles. Ce n'était pas Charles qu'il avait dans les bras. C'était bon, mais pas pareil. Loki était trop différent.

Ce dernier finit quand même par repenser à Thor. Il se demanda comment celui-ci faisait l'amour. Se montrait-il aussi dur ? Sûrement pas. Erik était tellement différent.

Erik essaya d'imaginer Charles à la place de Loki.

Loki tenta d'imaginer Thor en lieu et place d'Erik.

Les deux hommes jouirent, perdus dans leurs fantasmes respectifs.

oOoOo

Le jour finit par se lever. Il chassa le manteau sombre de la nuit et réveilla Erik. Loki était parti plus tôt sans que le mutant ne cherche à le retenir. Quelle importance, vu que ce dernier s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer Charles ? Quand bien même un homme exceptionnellement beau se soumettait à lui, il ne voulait que le candide télépathe. Il se trouvait pathétique, et prit la décision de ne plus chercher à oublier Charles. Il faisait partie de sa vie pour toujours. A quoi bon essayer de changer ce simple fait ?

La nuit finit par s'éloigner. Elle fut remplacée par la lumière radieuse du jour qui surprit Loki. Erik l'avait laissé partir sans essayer de l'en empêcher. Quelle importance, vu que le dieu avait réalisé les sentiments impurs qu'il avait pour son propre frère ? Bien que ce soit Erik qui lui ait fait l'amour, il avait joui en pensant au dieu de la foudre. Il se trouvait dégoûtant, et fit le choix de refouler toutes ces pensées malsaines. Il ne voulait pas avoir à rougir devant son frère. A quoi bon continuer de le désirer ?


End file.
